Marvel's New Avengers (film)
Marvel's New Avengers is a film set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the first iteration of the New Avengers franchise following the massive success of Avengers: Endgame. Outside help was brought in in the form of Lana and Lilly Wachowski, who signed on to helm the new franchise. The film is also produced by Jon Favreau, Ryan Coogler, and Peyton Reed. In the post-''Endgame'' world, as threats around the world continue to rise, Nick Fury attempts to recruit a new team of Avengers just in time to defend the fabric of reality itself from coming apart, as Kang the Conqueror arrives from the 41st Century, claiming that the previous Avengers' time heist has caused irreparable damage to the timeline. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as King T'Challa / Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Captain America *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange **Benedict Cumberbatch as Dormammu *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Professor Hulk *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Death) *Matt Smith as Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Sebastian Stan as James "Bucky" Barnes *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Benedict Wong as Wong *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan (Death) *Zendaya as Mary Jane Watson *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Michael Mando as Mac Gargan / Scorpion *Amanda Seyfried as Amora the Enchantress *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns / Leader *Daniel Bruhl as Helmut Zemo (Death) *Gal Gadot as Veranke *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr / Ghost (Death) *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky / Abomination *Tom Ellis as Eric Williams / Grim Reaper *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross / Yellowjacket (Death) *Anthony Carrigan as Jonathan Ohnn / The Spot (Death) *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Rooney Mara as Loki Laufeyson *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. Plot Synopsis As Nick Fury comes to realize the world is still under fire from eminent threats, including the newly formed Masters of Evil and an incursion from a rogue cell of Skrulls, he assembles Black Panther and Captain Marvel in order to convince them to form a squad of New Avengers to protect the world. While they try to put together a team and forge them into a well-oiled machine, they come under fire from Kang the Conqueror, who has arrived from the future to fix the damage allegedly done to the timeline from the Avengers' Time Heist. Trivia *The concept of the Multiverse had previously been teased in Avengers: Endgame and Spider-Man: Far From Home, but was eventually revealed to be a ruse in the latter. However, New Avengers explores the existence of the Multiverse for real, which springs into existence following Kang's meddling with the timeline. *Kang the Conqueror and Dormammu are the main antagonists of the film, with Zemo's Masters of Evil serving as secondary antagonists. The Skrull Princess Veranke also appears in a limited role, having been impersonating the Wasp for a good portion of the movie. *This film features the return of two characters from The Incredible Hulk who haven't been seen in the MCU since the 2008 film. Both Abomination and Leader become members of Zemo's Masters of Evil, alongside returning enemies Scorpion, Ghost, and Yellowjacket. They are also joined by the Asgardian Enchantress, the Grim Reaper, and the Spot. *Previously thought to have been deceased, Yellowjacket is retrieved from deep within the Quantum Realm by the combined genius of Zemo and the Leader. However, by the end of the film, he meets his end for real. *While Ghost ended the film Ant-Man and the Wasp partially redeemed, she joins the Masters in this film to get revenge on Nick Fury. However, she ends up betraying them and sacrificing herself to protect Ant-Man and the Avengers. *Dormammu makes his first appearance since Doctor Strange, as the Time Stone has been destroyed and he is no longer bound by Doctor Strange's deal. Kang is forced to intervene with his own time manipulating abilities to defeat him. *The film's runtime is 2 hours and 55 minutes. *Rooney Mara appears in this film as the reincarnation of Loki, appearing for the first time as Lady Loki in the MCU, in one of the four mid-credits scenes. *Mark Ruffalo's Hulk is the only one of the original six Avengers to join the New Avengers. Steve Rogers appears in a cameo role in this film to motivate them into working as a team. Black Widow, Vision, and Quicksilver both appear in their past incarnations when some of the Avengers revisit the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *A new reality is spawned when the Scarlet Witch decides to save her brother from his initial demise at the hands of Ultron, which is part of what draws Kang's ire. *Jon Favreau was originally in talks to direct, but in the end the Wachowskis were hired and Favreau stayed on as a producer, as well as his final film appearance as Happy Hogan, who sacrifices himself to save Spider-Man and Aunt May. *This film is dedicated to Stan Lee. *This film firmly establishes Captain Marvel, Valkyrie, and Loki as members of the LGBT Community. *This film welcomes newcomers Matt Smith, Amanda Seyfried, Gal Gadot, Tom Ellis, Anthony Carrigan, and Rooney Mara to the MCU. Gal Gadot is known for previously playing Wonder Woman in the DCEU, and Anthony Carrigan has portrayed DC villains the Mist in The Flash and Victor Zsasz in Gotham. *The original intended roster for the New Avengers included Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Captain America, Spider-Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and Hulk. By the end of the film, the roster is fairly altered. **Black Panther remains on as the team's leader and they begin operating out of Wakanda. **Captain Marvel agrees to stay on as a reserve member, but leaves to continue avenging in space **Spider-Man also agrees to stay on as a reserve member, but chooses to focus on the chaos his life has become since having his secret identity outed to the world, and to console his Aunt following the death of Happy Hogan **Doctor Strange, Captain America, and Hulk all remain with the team. Hulk opts to operate behind the scenes due to his injury from operating the Nano Gauntlet, and works alongside Shuri, but will join in on the action in extreme emergencies. **Valkyrie ends up joining the team after helping them stop Amora the Enchantress. **After restoring Quicksilver to life, Scarlet Witch leaves the team so that the two of them can uncover the secrets of their past together. **After Ant-Man recovers the real Wasp from Veranke, the two of them become engaged and discover the Wasp is pregnant. They then decide to take a leave of absence from the team while they attempt to start their family. Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Films